Lunch Bells
by Kaitos-V-ibrator
Summary: A quick little fic for some Victimshipping, kinda my derpy hopes that III would go back to school and make friends with Fuuya 3 adals, really fluffy ldkfl, thanks for reading if you care to 3 /


Leaning back and tapping his fingers gently on the hard steel desk before him, Fuuya gazed across the blustering classroom in anticipation for the lesson to start. If it were any other day, the young boy would have been fidgeting and apprehensively looking around the classroom for any signs of his, "fans". But thankfully, no one recognized Fuuya as the infamous "ESPer Robin". No. Fuuya was just Fuuya here, and it felt nice to be invisible for a change.

Well, at first it did at least.

Not that he was getting used to his own skin, he found himself at a loss for words around the chattering crowds of students around him. Since his mother agreed to let him out of homeschooling to associate more with kids his age, he had been too excited to do much else than organize his deck and check the calendar for when he started up.

Little did he anticipate that his lack of social experience would come to haunt him. Worse than that, he found himself alone in his classroom.

Yuma, the kind hearted boy he had previously met, the catalyst to his emergence as just Fuuya, turned out to be a fair bit younger than him.

Young enough to be placed in a separate class than him.

Fuuya gazed around nervously at his peers, unable to swallow his fears and approach them. They all went around in such large—packs. No one was really alone, and as he faded more or less into the background, it didn't really show that he was by himself.

Still…it was better than sitting alone at home with a stuffy tutor. At least here he was able to learn more about dueling, even if he wasn't ready to make any new friends—err friends.

"Umm…hello?" The boy next to him questioned. It wasn't exactly a greeting, more of a way to get Fuuya's attention. The slight boy immediately flushed, having been so consumed with thoughts of staying a recluse, he did not notice the pink haired boy eyeing him strangely.

"I—hi, yes?" It came out a bit more blunt than Fuuya had intended, he kept his eyes averted from the other, in fear he was angry with him.

"…ahh, can I have my book back?" The other boy asked simply, not seeming to mind Fuuya's blunt tone. It seemed he could tell Fuuya had been wrapped up in his own thoughts.

"I huh—?" Fuuya paused, looking around quickly, soon realizing a heavy novel was lying carelessly next to his foot. Fuuya hadn't even heard the large text fall—was he really that spacey?

"The one next to your foot, if it's not too much trouble" he tried to joke casually, meeting Fuuya's gaze with steady, bright eyes.

"Ah! Of course, s-sorry, here—oh!" Fuuya's voice raised a bit higher than he had intended upon scanning the title of the novel, "You read Ellery Queen?" he couldn't contain the note of excitement in his voice.

"Wha—yes of course! He writes some of the best mysteries! Wow, I've never met someone who's into the classics too. I mean, a few girls I've talked to know about Conan Doyle or George Orwell, but it's—rare! Hi!" Fuuya grinned happily at the boys animated manner, it was so nice to see people get pumped over their hobbies.

"I've only read a few of him to be honest, it's hard to get all the old copies—I can't believe you found a hardcover of—is that really all his works?"

"Some of the best, yes! I-If you'd like, you could borrow it sometime, I've read this at least a dozen times." He offered, grinning easily at the other.

"Really? Thank you, I'm Fuuya by the way…"

"My name's Michael, it's a pleasure to meet you" he responded promptly, offering his hand for the other to shake. It was a formality Michael had become accustomed to, taking after Chris, and he couldn't help but grin carelessly as the other shook his hand firmly.

Well, not as firmly as Chris or Thomas (which was kind of nice), but the pressure was there.

"I..umm, do you, watch…I mean, do you usually just read books?" Fuuya felt this was rather abrupt of him, but he couldn't help but ask. He didn't want to keep Robin a secret from someone…so nice. Someone he could maybe even talk to sometimes. Like, not a friend! A cool guy like this—well, maybe if he was lucky…a friend…

"Oh!" Laughing slightly to himself, Michael flushed the tiniest shade of pink and cringed at the constant reminder of Thomas calling him a "nerd". He liked books, okay? He didn't want to sound like an outright dork to this person he just met…he was new to this school as well, and hadn't made any friends outside of…well it was basically him either reading alone, or being dragged around by Thomas. And Thomas always, always had girls giggling around him.

Well…there really was no use lying…

"I…I guess I kinda sick mostly to books to be honest." Michael admitted, fearing the worst, but was surprised when Fuuya sighed in relief.

"Ah…I was just…asking…cause' I act on this kinda dorky show." He shrugged, now suddenly very aware of his hands. What should he do with them? Why did he have to be twiddling his fingers like that, no…look him in the eye!

"Aw, that's cool! Do you enjoy it?" Michael questioned

"Well—yes—"

"Then it's not dorky." Michael grinned, noticing how self-conscious the other was about this.

"I…thanks" Fuuya gave in. He wasn't used to someone being so…so, nice wasn't even the right word for it. Maybe bright? Kind of like Yuma was, but different…

"So, umm, if you're not busy, want to hang out at lunch?"

"Ah-" Fuuya fumbled, he really wasn't used to being around someone so open like this. "D-don't you, usually hang around that pro duelist guy?"

"Oh…him…that guy…" Fuuya raised his eyebrows at the sudden cheerful bitterness in Michael's voice. It was a strange combination, as if he was talking about someone he was forced to like.

"Is he—does he give you any trouble?" Fuuya gave Michael a determined look. He may not be all that strong, but he wouldn't let his frien—well, this person he liked, or anyone in particular get pushed around.

"Oh no! No, nothing like that! He's my brother, haha" Michael laughed, but couldn't help but warm up closer to the other. What a nice sentiment…

"O-oh! S-sorry, I just…" trailing off, Fuuya felt foolish for jumping to such conclusions.

"It's fine! He's kind of annoying, but a good guy. Are you free though? If not, I could lend you the book another time…" Michael felt gutsy trying to make an excuse to spend more time with the other. It was kind of fun to talk to someone his own age for a change. Not about how "dreamy" his brother is, or even just about dueling. It was nice to talk to someone about silly hobbies, who didn't think of him just as "IV-sama's cute little brother."

What Michael didn't know, was how Fuuya was thinking in parallel to him. Michael was someone who didn't see him Robin just off the bat. He seemed generally friendly, and was reaching out to Fuuya like a real…a real friend would. Not just stage hands or duel monster cards…something tangible.

"Lunch sounds great!" He nodded in agreement, unable to keep his voice down. It was so strange for him to be all bubbly like this outside the stage.

The two were interrupted by the clanging of the class bell. They exchanged quick smiles before settling back in their seats, both flooded with relief and happiness at making a friend so quickly.

Perhaps this wasn't going to be so bad after all.


End file.
